Si hubiera sido al revés
by Darklady-chan
Summary: es un UA, donde Robin y Star se conocen como en la serie, pero si hubiea sido al reves, una chica normal y un chico del espacio, entreen lean y dejen reviews ; , cap 2 up, cuando robin aprende español n.n
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: los titanes no son mios ¬¬, si lo fueran no estaría aquí escribiendo fics, estaría escribiendo capitulos para la 12 temporada n.n, pero no es así u.u… TT-TT

Bla bla bla narrativa

**-Bla bla bla- **dialogo

"_bla bla bla" _ pensamiento

--

SI HUBIERA SIDO AL REVES……

CAP I: ES TARDE PERO A TIEMPO

El destino se puede cambiar no hay duda de eso, pero cuando el destino es caprichoso, a veces hace su voluntad aun en tu contra, las "coincidencias" parecen no cesar, cuando el destino esta trazado, cuando la hecha está echada y solo queda esperar a que lo inevitable ocurra, en esos momentos es cuando te das cuenta del valor de lo que antes creías normal, aburrido y rutinario, nunca sabes cuando las cosas pueden cambiar.

-NOOO!! ESSSS TAAAARRRRRDDDDDEEEEEEEEEE!!- se escucho el grito de una chica por toda la casa

-de nuevo - dijo un pequeño niño de unos 10 años pelirrojo mientras toma su jugo de naranja

-siempre es lo mismo con ella- dijo una muchacha de 20 años de cabello negro igual que sus ojos

-ya sabes cómo es tu hermana- dijo la mama en la cocina friendo un par de huevos en ale estufa- pero bueno-sirviendo el contenido en un palto- en 5……4…..3…….2………1……llego-

- es tarde, es tarde, es tarde, es tarde, es tarde, esss tarddeeee- dijo la chica arreglándose el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras y acomodándose en la silla- gracias mama- en eso empezó a devorar lo que estaba frente a ella

- Kori no deberías comer de prisa te puedes – la chica pelirroja empezó a ahogarse y empezó a toser- ahogar- dijo ya que la chica bebía una gran cantidad de jugo de naranja para pasar el desayuno

-lo siento mama-dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa, es tarde- dijo tomando un beso a su mama- me voy -dijo en la puerta tomo su mochila aun lado de esta y se fue corriendo

-¿tú crees que ella sepa que hoy es sábado?-pregunto el pequeño ala hermana mayor

Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa-lo dudo-dijo comiendo placida y tranquilamente –además se llevo el uniforme- agrego con una pequeña risa

-¿que hiciste?-dijo el chico mirándola de forma acusadora –esa risa, al conozco- dijo mas inquisitivo el chico

- nada, nada…. Solo puse la alarma a su reloj y le cambie sab por vie-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de forma picara

--

-es tarde, tomare al atajo- corrió la chica pelirroja lo mas que pudo, corriendo por él la pequeña parte de bosque, detrás de el estaba la escuela era más rápido que ir por el camino, la chica corrió hasta que estuvo en la cima de una colina y diviso al escuela- que raro- dijo extrañada, aun no dan el toque debería haber gente……………….. es sábado… hermana la hiciste de nuevo ¬¬, pagaras Miriam, pagaras u.u-

La chica molesta por la broma de su hermana mayor, decidió irse mientras planeaba la forma de hacerla pagar, cuando escucho un silbido, mirando el origen en el cielo pudo ver una luz, una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia su dirección, la gran esfera paso por encima de los arboles estrellándose a unos cientos de metros de ella, el polvo y aire de la explosión hicieron que callera al suelo.

Adolorida se levanto lentamente, estaba dolorida y cubierta de polvo, se levanto tambaleando un poco, su cuerpo no podía con su peso recargándose miro la dirección donde se estrello la gran esfera de luz, estaba en medio del bosque nadie mas debió ver esa cosa porque al alarma de desastre no se encendió.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de ir a ver qué era lo que estaba ahí, algo en ella le decía que debería ir a ver que era, era casi como si estuviera en trance, a pesar de sus heridas siguió caminado, hasta que llego a un lugar donde los arboles habían sido quemado pero no había fuego, se miraba en la tierra la marca de la esfera al hacer contacto con la tierra, y la final del rastro estaba un enorme hueco, ella se acerco para ver que era lo que estaba en su interior.

-es un chico- dijo algo sorprendida- en medio del enorme cráter estaba un hico de su edad, vestido con una traje negro, inconsciente- es guapo- dijo al verlo detenidamente, se sonrojo por su comentario en voz alta

El chico gruño un poco y empezó a moverse indicando que estaba despertando, la impresión hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo dentro del cráter, rodando un poco para caer en el suelo, más bien encima del chico, en una posición algo comprometedora.

La chica se apoyo sobre sus manos y se levanto un poco solo para quedar petrificada ente la mirada extrañada del chico y por la cercanía de sus rostros- lo siento, lo lamento, no era mi 

intención…. Yo se lo de guapo… y eso.. pero yo no… lo siento.. disculpa –decía la chica levantándose, y sentándose aun lado de el.- lo siento- dijo suspirando pesadamente y agachando la mirada.

-ne opjiopxe remao mailok xoyil- dijo levantando con su mano su rostro para sonreír de manera dulce

Ella le miro extrañada, no solo porque no tenía idea de lo que acaba de decir sino su voz tan suave, ese contacto con él, su mano en su rostro, y esa sonrisa tan dulce hacían que se sintiera nerviosa y a la vez muy bien –aa… lo siento me quede pensando en otras cosas- estaba algo sonrojada y el chico la miraba con más detenimiento, lo cual al ponía mas nerviosa- es de mala educación mirar tanto a las personas, las puedes incomodar-

-ni uzre ixiequ- fue la única respuesta de él, parecía algo frustrado por la falta de entendimiento

- lo siento… no hablas mi idioma… mmmm.. yo te enseñare a hablar español-dijo muy sonriente-veamos ¿por dónde empiezo?….. ya sé.. Jane empezó con su nombre… bien mi nombre es Kori- dijo la chica mientras se señalaba, el chico solo la miraba algo confuso –bien más corto, kori- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, pero el chico la seguía viendo igual- kori- tomo la mano del chico entre la sillas y la puso en el mismo lugar de antes, el chico miro hacia el pecho de la chica y se volteo algo sonrojado

-xikyarnu- dijo en tono bajo el chico sin voltear a verla

- ……- la chica no entendía muy bien su actitud- no nononononononono. Yo kori .. no kori ahí… no yo… creerás que soy una… yo.. mira.. no kori…ahhh..-pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de aquel chico extraño

--

Bien sip un beso nn, miren se me ocurrio en un UA, que tal si hubiera sido al reves?, claro no con kori como superheroina, pero en un mundo normal, en un mundo comun, y que eso pasara n.n y el resultado aquí, plis matenme si no les gusta –carita de suplica de cachorro-

Bueno nos vemos!!

Darklady


	2. ¿porque otra razon?

Disclaimer: los titanes no son mios, sus personajes no me eprtenecen, y solo escribo por diversion y no con fines de lucros.

Seamos sinceros ¬¬ ¿porque motivo nos hacen escribor esto?, si cualquiera de nosotros fuera dueños de los titanes estos seguirian y seguirian e irian en la 12 temporada XD, el punto es que lo tenemos que escribir, si ya se los titanes no son mios…. aun nn.

Bien lo de costumbre

Bla bla bla narración

**Bla bla bla **dialogo

Aquí no hay pensamientos pero si los hubeira seria "_bla bla bla"_… XD

--

**cap ii: ¿Por que otra razón?**

- ……- la chica no entendía muy bien su actitud- **no nononononononono. Yo kori .. no kori ahí… no yo… creerás que soy una… yo.. mira.. no kori…ahhh..**-pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de aquel chico extraño

El chico se separo lentamente de ella, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios brillaban ligeramente, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente, el la miro con detenimiento –** lamento lo de hace rato y tu pecho**- dijo algo sonrojado

La dulce voz del chico la saco de su trance, hablaba su idioma- **hablas mi idioma**-dijo algo sorprendida la chica-**HABLAS MI IDIOMA!!**-reacciono algo molesta parándose y dándole una cachetada que el chico hizo que se volteara y en su mejilla quedaran pintados los dedos de ella –** Y APARTE ME BESAS**- gritando enojada, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse

El chico no entendía mucho su actitud-**lo siento, no sé porque te molestas solo fue un beso**- dijo el chico tratando de calmar la actitud de la chica, en verdad no entendía el porqué de esta

-**solo un beso**- dijo sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza-** para ti pero para mí no!! fue mi primer beso tarado!!**- dijo mas molesta que antes soltándose de su agarre y caminado hacia el bosque

El chico no entendía su actitud, pero por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de seguirla-**lo siento**- dijo caminando a su lado pero la chica solo seguía caminando ignorándolo-**lo lamento**- pero la chica seguía ignorándolo- **kori, no fue mi intención ofenderte, si lo hice de algún modo, que no entiendo porque un beso es ofensa**- el chico hablaba de mas algo poco común en el, pero tenía la necesidad de que la chica lo perdonara

-**un beso no es ofensa, para ti, pero para mí sí**- le dijo en un tono frio e indiferente sin detenerse-**y ahora si te sabes mi nombre, no?**- y siguió como si nada

-**lo lamento, pero no podía saberlo si no hablaba tu idioma**- dijo el deteniéndose mientras la miraba caminar

La chica se detuvo- **¿no hablabas mi idioma?**-voltea verlo-** y bien que lo hablas ahora, ¿crees que soy tonta o qué?**- dijo algo molesta

El chico la miro extrañado –**pues… soy un jollokjlo aprendemos diferentes idiomas por contacto labial**- explico el- **no entiendo……….. ¿Por qué otra razón te besaría?**-agrego algo extrañado el chico-**además golpean fuerte las de este planeta, ¿en qué planeta estoy?**- agrego sobándose la mejilla que aun pintaba los dedos de ella

-**ammm… jejeje**- era una risa nerviosa de la chica- **lo lamento es solo que….. confundí las cosas**- dijo un poco nerviosa- **entonces por contacto labial aprendes otros idiomas es interesante, espera eres un joll que?, ¿espera de dónde eres?**

-**soy de jiollu tercera okjlocu pasando pozgarnl, y puedo viajara por el espacio, la fuerza de atracción de tu planeta fue muy fuerte para mi, mas por mi condición**- dijo suspirando profundamente

-**tu entonces eres un extraterrestre**-dijo en estado de shock-**…….. entonces tu…. Sacaras tu lado feo con tentáculos debajo de tu piel, ojos rojos extras por tu cráneo y este se alargara para poder devorarme toda!!**- dijo gritando y señalándolo –**pero no te lo permitiré… ese beso… solo me estabas probando**- dijo tomando una rama de árbol y sacudiéndola

-**¿yo devorarte, ¿probandote?, ¿Qué clase de planeta es este? ¿Se comen entre ustedes?**-dijo algo sorprendido el chico

-**claro que no nos comemos entre nosotros**- dijo algo ofendida la chica-**eso sería antinatural, pero tú eres un alíen… y los aliens hacen eso**- dijo en tono acusar la chica

-**aliens**- repitió algo confundido – **no soy un alíen soy un jollokjlo, y no sé qué clase de criaturas son los aliens, pero no soy como ellos, y no preocupes a pesar de mi estado yo te protegeré de ellos**- dijo con un tono tranquilo y seguro extendiendo su mano a la chica

-**¿no me harás daño?**- repitió algo desconfiada, el chico solo sonrió de tal modo que la hizo suspirar- **está bien**- dijo volteando para otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- **pero si me intentas comer te golpeare más duro que antes… ¿tu estado?**-dijo algo preocupada la chica acercándose a el

El retrocedió unos pasos- **que tal si te digo, ya que bajes tu arma**- señalando la rama

-**jajaja está bien**- la tiro a un lado- **¿Cuál es tu estado?**- dijo algo preocupada y poyando su mano en su hombro-**¿te puedo ayudar en algo?**

El suspiro pesadamente y lo miro con sus ojos azules en los cuales ella parecía hipnotizada- **resulte herido al escapar de al prisión de los weokk, me quede casi sin energía perdiéndolos, y al fuerza de tu planeta me atrajo**- dijo triste-**necesito llamar a mi familia y decirles donde estoy**

-**pues… este planeta se llama tierra, lamento lo anterior pero no puedes ir besando chicas así como así, eso no se ve bien aquí.. mira te ofrezco ayudarte… pero tienes que ocultar que eres de otro planeta**- dijo sonriendo

-**entiendo…… si digo que soy de otro planeta creerán que soy un alíen y que me los comeré**-dijo meditando el chico muy serio-**no creo que sea bueno asustarlos así- **

-**ammm**- risa nerviosa- **de hecho no…. bueno si… digamos que te podría ir mal si se enteran.. y tu ropa te delata mucho**- agrego inspeccionando su vestimenta era un pantalón negro algo holgado de tela rara una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo como con una tela abajo que cubría el resto de su cuerpo color gris tipo armadura y un extraño casco que solo dejaba ver su cara-**yo te ayudare**.- dijo muy sonriente

-**bien, solo necesito recuperar mis fuerzas y me iré, no molestare a nadie y trate de que no me descubran, no te causare muchas molestias**- dijo el chico sonriendo de forma dulce que hizo que se sonrojara

-**eso me recuerda soy Kori Anders**- dijo extendiendo su mano- **mucho gusto**-sonriendo como siempre-**tienes que estirar tu brazo y estrechar mi mano**- dijo riendo en voz baja ante la mirada extraña del chico

El chico estiro al mano y la estrecho-**mi nombre es xiys liyhulx vlockep**-

La chica lo miro extrañada- **tenemos un problema… tu nombre es demasiado complicado necesitas uno más normal**- dijo riendo algo nerviosa pro el calor que recorrió su cuerpo al estrechar su mano

-**pero mi nombre es común, es normal**- dijo algo extrañado y soltando la mano de la chica

-**en tu planeta es normal**- exlico ella-**pero aquí no, necesitas otro nombre**- suspiro- **¿como te podríamos poner?**-pensando

-**mi nombre me gusta.. pero supongo que es necesario si quiero pasar desapercibido y evitarme problemas**-dijo el

-**bien te llamaremos ammmmm….. Marco**- el chico solo nego- **ammm…. ¿Luis?**-el chico volvió a negar-**¿Pedro?...¿Enrique?...¿Dante?...¿Beto?...ammmm ya se te pondré nombre de modelo te quedara bien uno**- dijo al chica bastante animada

-**¿modelo?, el nombre de eso es normal, modelo no me gusta mucho**- dijo al pensativo el chico

-**no modelo… no es… Dick…. Dick Grayson**- ese nombre te queda dijo muy contenta

-**no suena tan mal**- dijo el chico- **podría servir en lo que estoy aquí, pero ¿de qué es ese nombre?**

-**solo unos modelos de ropa interior**- dijo muy sonriente- **ammm… coff..coff.. solo un nombre**- dijo riendo de forma nerviosa

El al miro de forma extraña-** esta bien**-dijo no muy convencido

-**bien solo necesitamos un poco de ropa normal, un lugar donde te quedes un comunicador potente y esperar que recobres tu energía… vaya suena más complicado de lo que creí**- dijo suspirando pesadamente

-**no quiero molestarte**- dijo el viendo su cara de preocupación-**ya me ayudaste** **bastante**-

-**si cómo?**-

-**gracias ti aprendí el idioma**-dijo sonriendo tiernamente- **y que los de este planeta pegan fuerte**

Ella sonrió ante su comentario-**no te preocupes tengo a una amiga en un lugar donde podrás quedarte ella vive con su mama, tienen un hospicio de seguro ahí podrás quedarte**-sonrió -…..-mirando el cielo y bajando al mirada algo triste- **creo que no necesitaras quedarte mira**- señalando dos esferas que se aproximaban a donde estaban-**creo que tu ayuda ya llego**-dijo algo triste

Mirando donde ella señalaba, su cara mostro asombro y preocupación-no son ayuda son los wak-pero una esfera de energía negra se acerco a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los chicos, explotando por el impacto con ellos

--

Bien si se preguntan porque el titulo es ¿Por qué otra razón? (iner: dudo que so le pregunataran ¬¬, yo:deja, iner: solo queires decir cosas porque si ¬¬, yo: deja ¬¬), por que se me hizo que la frase mas divertida a mi parecer fue ¿Por qué otro motivo te besaria?(iner:aja! Porque otra razón no?yo:¬¬), pero se me hizo largo esa pregunta y lo resumi XD(iner: la desidia y la flojera te amtaran un día, yo: ya se uú) en el titulo, aunque es cierto ¿Por qué otra razón besaria Xiys a Kori? XP (iner: repito aja!, yo:¬¬ ya, iner:¬¬ pregunta boba, yo: si lo es uú)

Bien pues aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste (iner: yo creo que no les gusto n.n), dejen reviews (iner: no dejen, solo la alientan a seguir escribiendo T-T), nos veremos después nn (iner: corran por sus vidas, es amenaza, yo: uu'')

**Darklady **–la oscuridad mi reino, las sombras mi hogar, aquí yo gobierno, desafiarme será tu mayor y ultimo error-


	3. Chico Bestia

los titanes no son mios... u.ú ... por ahora ... muahahaha XDDD... ya divago bien cumpliendo estandares... en serio es por tortura que nos hacen escribir esto??

lo de siempre ya despues de dos capitulos saben como son las cosas n.n

asi que lean y si no les gusta matenme n.n ... en serio un review exploivo no hace daño XD

--

Mirando donde ella señalaba, su cara mostro asombro y preocupación-no son ayuda son los wak-pero una esfera de energía negra se acerco a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los chicos, explotando por el impacto con ellos

Mirando donde ella señalaba, su cara mostro asombro y preocupación-no son ayuda son los wak-pero una esfera de energía negra se acerco a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los chicos, explotando por el impacto con ellos.

La explosión provoco una cortina de polvo se levanto haciendo imposible la visión, dos figuras se movían atreves del polvo mientras este se disipaba permitió ver a dos enormes creaturas de piel gris aspecto tosco y trajes grises, mirando el cráter.

-**te dije que los códigos estaban bien**- se escucho la voz tosca de uno de ellos

-**¿donde está entonces? Estaba aquí hace unos segundos**- contesto enojado el segundo

-**ahí mira**- señalo en primero a dos jóvenes en el suelo –**vamos**- así los dos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos

-**Kori**- su voz era débil y temblorosa-**kori**- la tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a moverla algo asustado- **Kori despierta**- escucho el sonido de los extraterrestres en camino- **Kori**- se levanto del piso tambaleante y se puso en posición de lucha dispuesto a defender a la chica inconsciente a sus espaldas

-**pobre tonto**- dijo el primero deteniéndose enfrente de él junto con su compañero-**mira quiere pelear**- comento a su compañero en tono burlón

-**¿que harás principito? Esos brazaletes en tus manos bloquean tus poderes**- dijo señalando los brazaletes plateados en las muñecas del chico y riéndose con su compañero

-**no necesite mis poderes para vencerlos en prisión**- interrumpió en un tono engreído y de burla que hizo callar a los dos

-**ahora veraz mocoso**- el primer gigante saco una pequeña vara de metal la tomo con sus manos, la giro y de la parte superior salió un hacha de energía verde

-**¿ver qué? Un gigantón incapaz de atrapar a un mocoso sin usar armas**- agrego en tono de burla

-**muchachito insolente, esta vez no escaparas**- agrego el segundo sacando un arma igual al del primero-**no te podrás ir**- grito al momento que lo atacaba a la par de su compañero

-**ya verán**- estuvo dispuesto a saltar pero sus heridas eran mas graves de lo que el creía, el dolor lo hizo arrodillarse -**no kori**- volteo a verla y cerró los ojos ante las frustración, se levanto esperando el golpe pero solo vio como una red apresaba a los gigantes grises**-¿Qué?-**mirando en varias direcciones hasta ver el origen de la red

-**sabia que ellos no planeaban algo bueno, tienes suerte de que los siguiera**- dijo saliendo de las sombras del bosque un chico mitad robot con una sonrisa reconfortante para Dick

-**gracias**-suspiro aliviado – **en verdad te lo agradezco pero ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me ayudaste?**- mirándolo con curiosidad

-**que descortés de mi parte lo siento**- rio algo nervioso el chico metálico- pues capte la señal de unas esferas y conociendo a los weoks no me equivoque –**señalados en la red**- me llamo…… me puedes llamar Cyborg

-**muchas gracias Cy mi nombre es Xiys y te agrasco por mi y mi...… Kori la olvidaba**- corriendo hacia ella la carga con mucho cuidado –**te llevare a tu ciudad no importa si creen que soy un alíen……… pero **–mirando alrededor- **no sé dónde queda tu ciudad**-algo decepcionado

-**si quieres…. Amm yo puedo revisarla**- algo apenado- **solo deja veo que está mal** –sonriendo de manera mable se acerco presiono unos botones en su brazo luces azules escanearon a la chica y miro los resultados en la pantalla de brazo muy serio

**-¿estará bien?-** lo mataba la seriedad con que miraba los resultados

-**estará bien**- sonrió ampliamente –**solo tiene unos moretones y seguirá inconsciente un poco mas por un golpe en la cabeza nada grave, tranquilo** – colocando la mano en su hombro- **tu novia estará bien pronto**- agrego con picardía y una cara de malicia

-**ella …. ella no-no-nosotros no somos novios**- estaba muy sonrojado al decir eso

-**aja!! Como digas**- con un tono sarcástico y burlón

-**en serio no**- bajando la cabeza entristecido- **ella no estaría así si no me hubiera conocido**- colocando a su nueva amiga con mucho cuidado en el suelo –**esos malditos pagaran lo que le hicieron**- se levanto y volteo a donde se supone estaban atrapados los weoks pero solo estaban los restos de la red

**-¿que?-**corriendo hacia la restos de red- **¿Cómo escaparon?-** mirando alrededor- **más bien donde están**- convirtiendo su brazo en un cañón y listo para pelear

-**no lo sé**- poniéndose aun lado de Kori en posición de pelea – **pero no me gusta esto**-

-**a mi tampoco**- volteando a verlo –**debemos movernos podrían atacarnos aquí somos blancos fa…..agrr**- un disco se impacto en el pecho del chico robot dándole una descarga que hizo que su cuerpo quedara paralizado –**no otra vez**- maldijo en vos baja

-**Cyborg…… prisionero 1888474**- riendo ante la frustracion del chico –**parece que hoy tendremos doble ganancia**-

**-¿donde están malditos?-** con la guardia arriba estaba dispuesto a defender a Kori a toda costa –**cobardes que atacan a traición**- mirando a los alrededores tratando de ubicarlos

-**corre!!-** grito el chico metálico- **salva a tu amiga!!-** el sabia lo que era estar en esa prisión y no quería que nadie mas pasara por eso

-**no puedo**- apretando los puños –**tu**-

-**yo solo les estorbaría!! Sálvense ustedes!!-** su tono era entre suplica y orden

-**malditos cobardes ¿porque no pelean de frente?-** mirando a kori en el suelo- **escapar seria inútil, ¿Dónde están?-**

-**aquí**- una voz a su espalda lo tomo desprevenido totalmente- **toma**- sacando una extraña arma le dispara una red de energía haciéndolo retroceder mientras esta le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica

-**xiysss!!-** mirando impotente la escena

-**malditos-** cayendo al suelo del cansancio y el dolor

-**lastima principito**- dijo a carcajadas el weok -**ya estamos listos, solo falta avisar a los de la central**-

-**el transmisor se cayó cuando escapamos**- saliendo del bosque el segundo gigante –**mira**- señalando un aparato pequeño de color negro-** en cuestión de tiempo vendrán más weoks parece que este planeta tiene prospectos de esclavos**- estallando en carcajadas pasando a un lado de Dick y dirigiéndose a donde su compañero que ya tenía el transmisor

-**ya esta creo que funcionara**- hablo el primero cuando su compañero estuvo a su lado -**nada salvara este planeta**-riendo de forma maliciosa

-**no puede ser**- mirando a Kori- **¡¡esclavos!!-**golpeando el suelo se sentía culpable por al situación

-**esta cosa-** maldijo el primero- **esto solo capta estática**- sacudiéndolo aun lado de su oreja para ver si así se oía algo

-**tal vez si lo golpeas un po**…- antes de que el segundo terminara la frase una extraña metálica apareció justo arriba de ellos calleándoles de lleno y enterrándolos en el suelo junto con la mitad de la norma esfera

De la esfera se abrió una puerta de la cual salía denso humo después una rampa salió de la puerta hasta el suelo y del interior emergía una figura –no hay nada que temer- la voz era de un chico aunque aun no se podía distinguir- el héroe ha llegado a su planeta- decía mientras avanzaba a la salida y se vio a un chico vestido con pantalón y camisa manga larga negra con una franja en medio de su traje color lila, una extraña mascara que cubría la mayor parte de su cara pero se distinguía su piel verde al igual que sus ojos – llegue a tiempo- saltando del inicio de la rampa hasta el suelo cayendo de pie con las manos hechas puño en la cintura (clásica pose de héroe) – **nenas chico bestia llego a Zumblar** - en pose de Casanova- **su héroe llego justo a tiempo a la hora del bronceado… ¿Quién quiere que le unte protector?-**

**--**

Bien aqui otra parte de esta historia por alguna razon olvide subir capitulo aqui ñ.n algo extraño no se porque Oo ...bien ya se ocupo un beta -.- (iner: desde cuando te lo dijeron y aun no empiezas a buscarlo ¬¬..yo: es que si lo busque n.n iner: no es cierto... yo: pregunte..iner: y de ahi no paso ¬¬..yo: ñ.n bien otro capitulo n.n) me di cuenta con la doble retorica y las palabras mal acomodadas... buscare uno (iner: lo dudo ¬¬..yo: yo tambien u.ú)

bien sin muchos animos... mi gran amor esta molestilla conmigo... mi adora saber y.y te extrano mucho... te quiero mucho mucho mucho... y.y sin animos nos veremos despues

**_Darklady_**


End file.
